Last Breath
by someone01
Summary: "The worst case scenario is meeting a girl with incredible strength and mental issues running around wildly somewhere, right?" he laughs. "Ha...Yeah" My voice strains, after swallowing every word.
1. Chapter 1

**JURI**

_**JURI**_

_The terrace was a bit slippery because of the heavy rain, but I wouldn't dare use the front door in the middle of the night just to disturb people in their sleep. Instead of using the door I decided to sneak in to the terrace of my room._

"_What are you doing?" a midget asked as she emerged from the dark corner of the room._

_Her flashed cheeks sparkles as her tears trickle down her face._

"_You didn't attend my birthday party" her voice jolts when she hiccups "Juri nee-san doesn't like me?"_

_Panic struck me. If she get even louder somebody will hear her._

"_Baka, Yuri why would I hate you?" cold water traces my shoulder that made me shiver._

"_But-" sniff "why weren't you in my party? Yuri really likes Juri nee-san" Yuri's face were determine._

"_Oka-san, Oto-san, Eimi, and Marie nee-san was there, aren't they?" waiting for this conversation to end will get me a cold._

"_Gift?" Yuri held out her hand._

"_What?"_

"_It's my birthday I want my gift from Juri-nee" the voice of spoiled child._

"_It's 1 in the morning. Your birthdays over besides gifts are for kids."_

"_But you're only a year older than me."_

"_Don't have any" I pout._

"_Well then, you have to make up for it" she said._

_My eyes almost popped out of its socket out of disbelief "What do you want?" _

"_Juri nee-san will always be with Yuri" an innocent smile lifted in her small face._

"_Why do I have to be with you?"_

"_Because Juri-_

_Juri_

_Juri_

"SUZUKI JURI" a scream rang in my ears.

Bewildered, I straightened up and look up at Mrs. Tusho's stricken face.

"Is my class really that out of your taste that you'd have the temerity to sleep before me?" she adjusted her glasses between her wrinkled nose.

I stared at her from the corner of my eyes.

_Ahem "_I would like you to say _"__Sumimasen, watashi wa nidoto sore o okonau koto wa arimasen" in English _or would you rather clean the girl's bathroom?" after her statement she paused.

_I see. This is a way teachers embarrass their student in front of class._

"I'm sorry and I will not do it ever again" I translated the Japanese words to English without any hesitation. Arguing with a teacher in the middle of class never once cross my mind, so I might as well do as I am told.

"Don't you get smart with me" she said, furiously "Detention afterschool-

_Ding Dong_ the bell rings in the middle of her sentence.

-In the office" she continues.

_What did I do? She got some issues._

A smirk crossed my face as I stood from my seat and pick up my bag from the side of the table.

I met her eyes nonchalantly "Afterschool bell just rang so I am no longer your student and your no longer a teacher so bye" _and you make me sick._

I head for the door.

A group of girls ran to the side of the hall, making way for me and covering their faces to prevent them from meeting my eyes.

"Stupid! Don't look or you'll be beaten up. Suzuki Juri, sophomores new gang leader."

"She'll beat me up? Really?"

_No I won't. I don't even know you._

"Yeah, I heard her freshman sister is missing so she's in the bad mood this past 2 weeks"

_That's true_

"They said she beat up all the seniors. No one came out without an injury."

_I only all the beat up the boys and some girls, well maybe 95% of the people in the 3__rd__ floor because they wanted to ambush me._

"Somebody saw her seducing the principal to prevent herself from getting expelled"

_The chairman is my biological father so he made a request to cancel it._

_Their whispers is irritating and they just jump into conclusions._

I walked faster. The heels of my shoes made a sound in every step I take.

_It's not my fault I have too much strength. In fact I can't help it because my arm is made of metal._

_Six years ago I was involved in a car accident that caused the half of my arm. In that time I was still an orphan and because of depression I wanted to end my life so I jumped in the middle of the road where I was hit by the Suzuki family car. And because of guilt the Suzuki family paid for replacing my arm and end up actually adopting me._

"Yo, Juri- chan" Ken my annoying subordinate for being a gang leader appeared in front of me.

"Spit" I said before any second can count.

"Nop our guys ain't gotten any news bout ya sista yet" he says "and here comes Satoshi."

"JURI-NEE" Satoshi yells when he spotted me.

"Shut up. Don't call me that. It's creepy" Every hair in my body stood except for my left arm, which made me more aware that it's made of steel.

"Did you get any news about Yuri?" Satoshi says with anxiety.

"No. You come here every single day. Anyways I told you already you and Yuri are done."

"No" Satoshi voice is mixed with a cry "I want to hear that from Yuri."

I admire his courage. It's already been a month and like me his been looking for Yuri. Day and night he would ask for Yuri. He is a very handsome man but since Yuri disappeared from under his sight, it's been very traumatic for him. He has lost so much weight and he looks like he aged more and more every day. Maybe all this worrying is bad for him even though I can't help but also blame him for what has happened to Yuri.

"How about, you rest?" I said.

"No! I'll find Yuri" his voice were determined.

"How surprising" Ken mumbles in my ear.

I almost forgot about him and his sneaky hand that is now under my shirt.

"What?" my voice twitched.

"It's rare of you to care about others, other than Yuri" now his in my neck.

"Yeah I know gross and so are you touching me" I pushed him off of me then hit him with my right hand.

If it was my left he'd lose a teeth.

"You PERV" I glare at him then walk away.

"Seriously? I just leave a little opening and here he is panting like a dog in heat" I mumble as I walk.

_I'll stop by the setting where Yuri disappeared today again I guess._

**_Bonus Info:_**

_Name: Suzuki Juri_

_Ethnicity: ½ Japanese &amp; ½ Italian _

_Age: 17 years old_

_Birthday: August 27_

_Height: 5'7 ft. (170.18 cm)_

_Sickness: Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder)_

_Family:_

_Suzuki Yuri (Adopted Little Sister) *Tomboy*_

_Suzuki Eimi (Adopted Youngest Little Sister) *Outgoing*_

_Suzuki Marie (Adopted Oldest Sister) *Calm*_

_Mrs. Suzuki (Adopted Mother) *Business Man*_

_Mr. Suzuki (Adopted Father) *Warm*_

_? (Biological Mother) *Diseased*_

_Hanzou Ryu (Biological Father) *School Chairman*_

_Likes: Yuri, Animals and ice cream_

_Dislikes: Ramses and Vegies_

_Juries arm is not like Iron Mans Phew Phew armor but instead the bones that was supposed to be bones where replaced by steal. How she moves it? It's a circuit that is connected to her nerves. It is hard as a rock but the doctors stitched a fake skin (very strong leather that feels like skin to the touch) and fat to make it more realistic so it does not interfere with Juri's everyday life._

_Convenience: she can produce strength 5 humans can provide. It can replace her lost arm from shoulder to finger tips._

_Inconvenience: she cannot feel with it, her strength is unnatural to a normal person's sight, she cannot control it so she doesn't use it much which makes it very useless._


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfamiliar**

_**JURI**_

The park was quiet and cold. Satoshi said he lost Yuri right here. I stood in between the sidewalk waiting for someone to grab me. My plan was to stay there till Yuri's kidnapper appear and take me so I'll find Yuri.

I don't know how many hours has passed but nothing in the world can make me move from where I stood. My legs is starting to grow cold and cramped. _Maybe wearing a skirt outside with a heavy snow is not a good idea._

My sight was caught by the lights flickering to light up. _It's almost night time._

_Maybe I'm not very attractive enough to be a bait?_

My leg may give up any minute. I crouch in the floor and rub my legs to warm myself up a bit. Every breath I take, a smoke comes out. _Cold_.

Boredom hit me eventually so I end up watching a snow melt from beneath me. As I stare curiously I thought I saw a shadow in the water then twinkle of light.

_I might be catching a cold. _I observe more and try to process what I was seeing.

_**Bang**_ my bag slam in the ground as I falter. A hand appear from the water is now trying to reach for me. The hand were slender and with bracelets and rings. It stretches as it reach for me. A never ending horror.

I scramble to get up and ran but like a snake after it's pray the hand got a hold of my thigh. It dragged me in the ground without any hesitation.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I scream

"HELP PLEASE" My voice echoes around the isolated park.

With all my strength I straggle, kick, and scream but it doesn't help at all. My left hand scrape helplessly in the ground.

As I was dragged in the puddle of water that I never knew was so deep, I heard a woman's voice chanting. The voice were cold like the fathomless water.

I watch till I saw a light shining above me.

_What's going on?_

_I don't know but my lungs is starting to hurt and my consciousness is being pulled away from me._

The sound of chains filled my surrounding.

_Was it Ken again? That freak must've tied somebody again._

My wrist ache and my head hang loosely over my shoulder.

When I opened my eyes I was kneeling in the ground and facing a brick wall. A single pole of wood stood in the middle where I was chained in to.

_What's going on?_

"Hello?" I yell "Hey? Is someone here? Which gang are you people from?"

_It can't be Koruske School? No. That private school has more fancy room. Rohan School? No. They have too much pride for this._

"You're awake" a woman with a long dress and heavy accessories spoke as she enters the room.

She looks like a person for a cosplay or maybe she's just insane.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" my questions paraded for an answer.

"Silence" her voice were cold "I brought you here as an offering."

Chills run down my spine but I know it was fear. In her eyes shows that it's no joke.

"Offering? Wha-What's that?" I'm afraid to ask but what do I have to lose.

A smirked appeared in her face that says I'm doomed "Don't worry you'll be the first to know"

She turned her back at me and walk away like a model.

"Let me go" I straggle to get off.

This time two guys appeared with only a cloth around their waste.

_Am I going to get raped? Oh no but I'm still a virgin. Damn it._

They unlatch the chains that wraps in my wrist then carried me on in each arm.

_Where are they taking me?_

_And what's with the overrated place? This is like the movie I saw with criminals and the underground hide out._

"Look….. What? Do you guys want from me? Ransom? My father is a business man… OK? We can work this out" I try to reason with two man who's dragging without a word coming from them.

We entered another room. This one had a huge looking pot. In every corner of the room has torches. The woman from earlier stood close to the huge pot while chanting a foreign language that I don't understand.

_This is getting creepier than it already is._

"Do what you must my servants. Savor every drop of blood from that girl. We will offer it to god as a sacrifice to make my son king" The woman says.

"As you wish Queen Nakia dowager" one of the man that is holding me says.

_Oh my god their going to drain me alive._

They push me to kneel in the ground. Panic got ahead of me as I look around my surrounding to get an idea.

_OK Juri there's only one way of this. You need to see blood. Blood._

My gaze landed at one of the man who's holding me down.

_I hope this will bring me out of this._

"Ummm. There's something on your nose" I said to him.

In reflex he made an effort to rub it off. Just enough time for me to head butt him till he bleed.

_YES!_

The sight of blood made me have a headache. _Save me my double._

_**NOTE: Juri has a double personality disorder that causes her to become a different person when she became in contact with blood. It's one of the trauma she received during her childhood. Her double is a violent killing machine (As it was mentioned in chapter one it is the cause of her beating up her seniors).**_

_**Juri**_

When I woke I was on top of a tree.

_What happened?_

"Where is she?" A man from underneath the tree that I stood on ran passed.

_I don't know what's going on but I have the feeling their looking for me._

_Getting down from the three is too risky._

I decided to use the tree as a camouflage to escape.

_**Queen Nakia (Dowager of the Hittite Country)**_

_**Flashback**_

_Everything is perfect with this girls blood my magic will be stronger__**.**_

"GAAAAAAAH" a scream of a man came from behind.

I turned and saw an animal looking at me.

She's bathed by the blood of my men.

In her teeth hangs a raw piece of arm torn from its owner.

Her left arm grasps the body of once that held her steady.

For my whole life a chill of fright run down my spine.

The rapid beating of my heart is the evidence of horror.

_**Note: She's describing Juri.**_

"Your highness" Urhi grabbed me from behind and we escaped from the hidden door.

In the other side of the wall was my servants.

"CAPTURE HER" my voice still wavers from terror.

_No… No… Not again. She's my only key to take down Kail._

_**Juri**_

I don't know why this place is so strange but women wears so thin clothes, the wall are poorly made and there's a well in the middle of the street.

_Am I in Africa?_

My chest tightens. I never feel so frantic I my whole life.

_I'm so confused, scared and lost._

_Crack_ The branch that I stood on made a sound.

I squeezed my eyes shut and expect an impact but there was none.

_I'm not hurt?_

"General Ramses" a man with weird clothes panics and covers his mouth "I… mean….. Sir."

"Ouch" a sound of grimace came from under me "get off of me woman"

Without another word she pushed me aside.

"Did you find her?" the people looking for me appeared.

_I'm screwed._ Instinctively I hid behind the man who's scolding me.

"Forgive me" I whispered to him.

He seem to understand the situation and just stood still.

"Where they chasing you?" The man called Ramses asks.

I nod timidly.

"Why is the Queen's guards chasing you?" he asks again "Are you a criminal?"

"No" I exclaim "I don't even know that woman. She wanted me as an offering or something like that?" I say.

"An offering? And why are you covered in blood?" he wonders to himself.

"Sir. We shouldn't involve ourselves to Hittite's matters. We must be heading back to Egypt" the man who was panicking before says.

"Egypt? This is Egypt? Oh! No wonder the walls were so poorly done I'm in Egypt but how did I landed in Egypt?" I say confused.

Rameses's expression darkened "What do you mean this country is Egypt? I'll have you know that this poorly done walls are Hittite's walls. I do not appreciate your language girl."

His tone of voice made me realize that I stepped on a landmine.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't-" before I could finish he grabbed me by the arm.

"I'll show you what Egypt are made of. Get on woman" he was referring to the horse.

_Wait! What?_

_**Bonus Info:**_

_Name: Usher Ramses_

_Age: 19 years old _

_Height: 6'1 ft. (185.42 cm)_

_Status: Egyptian General_

_Family:_

_Seti (Troop Commander and father)_

_Bahiti Astarte (Mother)_

_Arti Menes (Adopted Brother)_

_Hathor Nefert (Sister)_

_Other more sisters (Can't count them)_

_Likes: Women, Abutiu, and winning_

_Dislike: Juri's cranky attitude, his nosy sisters, Queen Nefertiti, Queen Nakia and Kail_


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisoner**

**_JURI_**

The sun sets beautifully in the desert. It shines clearly.

"What is this?" I asked he man holding the rein of the horse.

My hands are tied together and so is my feet like a deer hunted from the grassland and soon to be serve for a feast. Every muscle in my body is tensed trying not to fall as I hang loosely behind the horse.

"Quiet woman" The man named Ramses ignored my plea.

"Your highness I don't think it is a good idea to bring this woman. What if she's an assassin?" The man who seem to be an attendant says "Look at her appearance. She's covered in blood."

"Silence. You don't know if it's her fault or others" his voice were full of confidence.

_He'll let me go if I'm a murderer?_A chill runs down my spine.

"I did it" _Did I?_My face fell in a grimace.

Ramses pulled the rein to stop. I squeezed my eyes shut. _What's he gonna do? We're in the desert. He can easily leave me and no one would be able to find me not even the police._My skin shivers just by thinking about it.

I waited for a little push or something to hurt but nothing came and instead he grabbed me in the arm and lifted me in the air to his lap. My chin in his hand as he look me in the eye. He's eyes glistens like the color of the sun and the other the sea.

"Liar" he smirks then sling the rein for the horse to walk on.

_What?_

For some unknown reason I cannot speak no longer like I feared him.

"A woman who insults my country cannot be left unpunished" he went on as he look ahead.

"We have arrived" the attendant spoke.

My eyes almost popped from its socket as I look at my surrounding. The pyramid stood tall with glory and stately.

"General" another man with nothing and only a cloth and a dagger around his waist approached us.

"I'm back" Ramses said as he climbed down his horse with me at hand like I went from a deer to princess.  
When the man's eyes landed on me his eyes were full of amazement. "Oh my who's the girl? She is very petite"

He casually slide his hand on my neck. "Wonderful skin. It's as white and soft as a sheep's fur"

Ramses fling me over his shoulder then went pass the creepy man who has the tendency to molest me. I dangle like a string in his shoulder every time he takes a step.

He then drop me on a lounge chair. His face shows satisfaction. My eyes lay on him like a hawk while he cruise around the room. Finally he stop walking around and grab the food on the table then offer it to me. I scoot away from him till was leaning on the cold wall. He was not happy about it "I have fed you for 2 days and now you won't accept?"

Silence surrounded us till he finally got tired and put the bowl in the table. "Suite yourself" he says then leave the room.

I was left alone in a huge room with a strange furniture's.

**_Ramses_**

_That woman. Really? I saved her from those Hittite soldier. Fed her with good food and water. Even gave her the nicest room that even my sisters would crave for and here she is looking at me like I tortured her. She didn't even thanked me nor apologize after insulting my country._

I paced mindlessly in the room with my dog eyes on me like he's telling me I treated her shamefully. "I don't know okay?" _I must look like a fool for talking to a dog but does not seem to mind._

In frustration I head for the bath. When I walked in the parlor the girl who was just in my mind stands before me bare. Beside her was the maids trying to force her for a bath.

**_Juri_**

I quietly put my head on my knee whining about how I have come to this place.

"Hello" two women entered the room. Their bosoms displays on their chest. "Come now you must take a bath before you sleep specially you just arrived from you travelled."

I tried to scoot even further away hoping I'd just disappear from their sight but instead they pulled me out of the room and drag me to an inside pool. Stripping me off. A man who is not in my list to see me naked appeared before me surprised by his view and can't take his eyes of me. _I'm going to kill you._

_**Bonus Info:**_

Name: Abutiu (Ibizan Hound Dog)

Age: 3 years old

Likes: Spending time with Juri and Ramses, sleeping, outdoors and food.

Dislikes: Loud noises, Juri crying and being ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Accusation**

_**JURI**_

"Girl, tell me your name" Ramses says in a commanding tone.

"No" I replied.

It's been three weeks since I was dragged to Egypt and Ramses has taken me prisoner. He comes every night to ask me the same question or sometimes try to get me to sleep with him. Many times he'd threaten to put me in jail if I won't eat, sleep or bath. The servants wouldn't let me leave the room and there are always someone out my door guarding. No one can get in except for the maids or Ramses. Even the man who was with me and Ramses when we arrived to Egypt cannot be let in. Almost as if I carry a very dangerous virus like a leper. The only one to entertain me is Rameses's Ibizan hound dog whose name is Abutiu. Abutiu comes very often day or night and that, I do not mind because I'm quiet fond of him. He is a very sweet dog and he always keep me feel safe since he has made the chamber I slept in also his chamber. I like Abutiu but I hate his self-centered owner.

"Woman do not ignore me" Ramses yells when he saw that I'm more interested on Abutiu who rests his head in my lap.

Pissed, I look at Ramses in disgust. He thinks that all woman will kneel in his feet and when he saw someone not interested he chases them like a cat to a mouse. He reminds me so much of Kent but Kent is more caring since he always try his best to make me feel better that's why he acts like a pervert. Once again I ignored Ramses complain and continue stroking Abutiu's pelt.

_Knock, Knock_ the door opens and three woman enters with food at hand.

"We have brought your lunch miss" Akila says, she's the head of the maidservants that is in charge of my needs. Besides Akila was Dalila, she's the youngest of all of them. And finally Meskhenet, her eyes is crazy as always. It's unfocused like she's not in her right mind. Meskhenet put down the drink that she has brought. I look at her in distrust and I was sure she was aware because she looked away.

When they saw Ramses they were blushing like pig's pink bum. They walk out of the room chattering.

_**RAMSES**_

_This woman's eyes held a very dangerous charm. When her gaze landed on you, your escape is very slim. Nothing escapes it._

She turns to me like she heard my thought.

_A frightening woman. More frightening than that Queen Nefertiti. Did I bring a poisonous snake home? Was my judgment wrong that she was not an assassin? Her eyes then and now is very different like I was her enemy._

_**JURI**_

I returned Ramses unwavering stare as I eat my supper. Is he here to see me die? Like always the water has something on it. A smell of blood. It's not wine or water. It's something else. _I'm sorry Ramses I'm not dying today._

I purposely spilled the water in the plant besides me while I'm still looking at Ramses. Abutiu flinched from the sound of liquid hitting the dry earth. A crease appeared between Ramses' brows like his confused.

Inside my chest felt heavy. His betrayal has hurt me. Many times he told me that he will not harm me but recently there is something there's been something in the water I get close to. Sometimes I'll see my bath water bubbling or smoking like acid or my drinks has something unnatural in it.

"Why do you keep me here?" I ask Ramses.

Ramses remain silent.

"Why do you keep me here when you don't even know me at all? You don't even seem like you want ransom? Why won't you let me go home? You want me to apologize? Alright forgive me. I did not mean what I have said and I saw how amazing Egypt is"

Ramses opens his mouth to speak but it turned to sigh instead.

Abitui whines under my touch. It seem like he felt the negativity in the air.

"I have things to do" Ramses exits the room. Dodging all of my remaining questions.

The heavy doors closes behind him.

_**RAMSES**_

_That I don't know. I also am figuring out why I cannot let you go. _My thought were flying as I walk in the hall alone.

"Your highness" a familiar voice calls upon me.

I turned and saw Menes my right hand approaching me.

"What is it Menes?" I ask.

"I have news about the girl" he says. (He means Juri)

_**JURI**_

I was not sure how many hours has passed but outside my door was quiet. My plan was explicit. I must find a Japanese embassy to get out of this country. An American embassy will also do. I have been looking for information this passing weeks but Akila doesn't seem to know every word that I say.

Abutiu look at me curiously. His gleam in the darkness. I put a finger in my mouth and made a hushing sound to keep him quiet. He stood in his four paws and kept quiet but start following me. Ignoring Abutiu since I don't really mind that he come with me. I pushed the door slowly and took a glimpse outside. The watchman was leaning in the wall snoring. I step outside slowly with Abutiu in my tail.

He walk silently in the hall and hides when someone is on our track. Like a trained dog Abutiu lead me skillfully. He seem like he understands perfectly that I'm trying to escape.

A minute has past and finally we have reached our destination but a more complication arrived. Two drunken men blocks the exit.

I sigh in disappointment. Energy left my legs and I sat in the floor depressed. Abutiu tries to comfort me by nudging me with his nose like his telling me to keep going and not give up.

Abutiu runs off towards the watchmen. _NOOO ABUTIU._ Panic runs down my spine like a slithering snake.

Abutiu grabs the men's daggers then run the opposite direction.

"ABUTUI" They both yell and run after him.

Now the exit is left unguarded. Without anytime to haste, I ran out looking for any kind of vehicle. The first thing I saw was a canoe.

"Yeah. That useless Ramses. Tonight we're gonna get him"

I wince from the sound of Ramses' name. _Get him?_

My curiosity win me over. I hid and watch as the two men talk.

"His going to see what's coming for him. His so full of himself since his the previous Queens son before Queen Nefertiti."

_Queen? I thought Egypt's monarchy already ended? I though Ramses was Queen Nefertiti's son? Ramses? _

Without me even noticing the two men already left. I sprint inside the castle. _Where is it? Where is it?_

I peeked in every room looking for Ramses.

"Miss?" Akila's soft voice calls for me.

I turns to her. "Akila where is Ramses chamber?"

"Is something the matter Miss? You look unwell?" she says worriedly.

"Where is Ramses chamber?" I ask again.

"It's around the corner" she says confused.

I turn from her then ran towards the direction. Akila follows me.

Ahead was a huge door slightly open. I burst in.

Two men stood by the bed. One by the foot of the bed and the other has his dagger raised.

Akila screams behind me. In panic I grab the vase besides the door and threw it. The vase hit the man holding a dagger. The other lunge towards me. I instinctively grab the hand that was about to make an impact then whirl it behind him.

Ramses got up in a hurry. "What is going on?" he says.

When he saw me he froze.

"This man tried to kill you" I said.

"What?" Ramses exclaim then look at the man who shriek in pain as I tighten my hold behind his back.

"No your highness you got it all wrong" the man says "It was her about to attack you in your sleep."

_What? _

My gaze seeks Akila for assistance, since she witnessed it all but she kept quiet and watched the ground.

Ramses cupped his face with his hand like he does not want to see.

_Are you serious?_

I let go of the man's arm and glared at Ramses.

_This is because I saved you Ramses. I hate you so much._

The man who I once held captive has now pinned me in the wall.

_**Bonus Info:**_

_Name: Arti Menes_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6'3 ft. (190.5 cm)_

_Status: Ramses' troops second in command_

_Family:_

_Bahiti Astarte (Adopted Mother)_

_Usher Ramses (Adopted Brother)_

_Hathor Nefert (Adopted Sister)_

_? (Biology Mother) *Diseased*_

_Likes: Adopted family, kids, working and observing_

_Dislikes: Fish, assassins and corruptions_


	5. Chapter 5

**Menes**

_**JURI**_

My eyes were fixated in my unknown surrounding. I was put in bars like a confused zoo animal. The cell that I never thought I'd ever end up on stunk of pee. I feared any sound or movement of the little creatures lurking around.

My head blank. I feel like a fool. _I tried to save the person who wanted me dead. Why? Is it for pity? _

_That I can't seem to answer._

"I knew there was something wrong with you" a familiar voice said from the other side of my cell. The man who was with me and Ramses when we arrived to Egypt. _I never knew his name._

He sighs in frustration "but I don't believe you attacked General Ramses."

I gawk at him like a child "Is it not your plan all along to kill me? Why do you speak with such formality to a person you want dead?" my voice where unsteady but sharp.

"Did you not hear my word?" he says in confusion "I am on your side."

"Believing what I have or have not done something does not make us allies. Your goal is not to free me from blame but you have other purpose" I continued "Is it not? And if I'm not wrong you plan to use me to find the real culprit?" As I went on he gradually let go of the tension in his shoulder in which tells me my prediction is right.

"In the normal eyes you seem like a naive little girl but it seem you do have an eye in your surrounding" he chuckles.

"The unaware hare got caught by a snare. It's what I learned from someone" _Kent._

"Interesting" he says then he crossed his arms in her chest.

A familiar steps snap me out of despair and gave me comfort. Abutiu entered the room like he was welcome in it. When Abutiu caught a sight of me he approaches me with his tail stood and wagging. I reached for him from the inside of the cell. As I pet him he whines sadly. Almost as if he can read me like a book. I found it hard to swallow the fact that I wasted Abutiu effort to help me escape.

Ramses's attendant stood there still watching as I stroke Abutiu's pelt.

"You're not a bad person are you?" he spoke with fascination.

"Who said I was bad?" I looked at him. Absorbing his features and burying it in my memory. He has a nice built and more toned than Ken. He is more guarded too. He has a very big brother atmosphere and may look carefree when he smile.

_**MENES**_

The girl's almond dark eyes was now on me. She was analyzing me from head to toe. Her long wavy hair stays in place wherever she turn. Compare to our women she does not carry the mild motherly aura instead she carries something unknown or otherwise I can't read. It's hard to figure out what she's thinking. _Is she good or bad?_ She has a smooth white skin and small built that is giving me a second thought that she is close to an assassin but my judgment may be wrong.

General Ramses seem to be positive that she is harmless and his guts was barely wrong. If I want to catch the real mastermind then I must play along. _What does she know?_ The two soldiers in the scene has disappeared and she's the only one I can interrogate. I don't think she's someone who is easy to manipulate. If I play it right there's still a possibility. I returned her intense dark stare.

"I'm not sure if I have introduced myself but I am Menes" I said.

Her lips twitched "A horrible name"

"Thank you. I'm well aware how people react to it" I cleared my throat "If you find that hilarious then I expect yours would be better? Yes?"

She smiles "Of course. Mine is-"

"Menes" General Ramses burst in the room with an angry expression in his face.

"Yes General?" I ask.

"Where is the girl?"

"General she is right here" I pointed at the bars.

The tension in his face become mild from the sight of the girl. It is almost as if someone lit a fire close to it.

"Get out. I would like to talk to her alone" General Ramses commanded.

"As you wish" I excused myself without another word.

As I got close to the exit. "My name?" the girl spoke "It is Juri"

I had the feeling that she was speaking to me but I ignored it and exit the cell.

_**Juri**_

I cannot help myself. After Menes left all I can think about is how funny his given name is.

"Your name is Juri?" Ramses says amazed.

_Oh yeah and there's him_. "What do you want Ramses?"

"We've found the real culprit so you're free to go" he smiles at me like a child.

Abutiu approached Ramses happily. _I never thought I'd thought of this but if it is true that I travelled back in time then I have no place here. I need to be sure first._

"Ramses, have you ever heard of cars?" I asked Ramses in a small voice.

Rameses's face turned grim "Who's that?"

_Tsk_ I bit my lower lips. My fear was finally answered and I can't take it. "Are you gonna let me leave now?"

_I'll be homeless if I get out. If I'm not wrong Japan is still on the making and it's too far away from here. Technology to travel in such long range still does not exist._

"You're free to go" he said as he opened my cell.

I stepped out of my cell but if I would choose anything I'd rather be his prisoner. _It makes me feel like a masochist._

I felt a hand around my triceps then a painful impact of the bars in my back that is keeping me on my feet. Ramses smashed his lips into mine and has pinned me in the bars. He runs his hand in my tight. Every nerve in my vain trembles. _This is wrong_.

"Let go of me" I pushed him away. Wiping my lips with my arm.

Without a word I ran out of the cellar. Outside stood Menes petting Abutiu. I glared at him when our eyes met as I pass him. He seem to understand the situation and put his attention back to Abutiu.

As I walk the servants stares at me and whispering. _No they are not staring at me. _I turned and saw Menes holding Abutiu in his arm while shutting Abutiu's mouth to keep him from barking out loud. They hid behind a huge vase. _Are they following me?_

I walk on and try to avoid the servant stare. Not paying attention to the two fools.

_What does he want?_

_**Menes**_

_Where is she going now?_

_Is she working for the Queen Nefertiti? Or the Hitite?_

_What is she after?_

Abutiu's tail wag wildly. Letting Abutiu go will only give away my cover.

Juri walked in the town street casually. Everyone's eyes laid on her. Her white skin makes her very noticeable. It indicates that she must be a daughter of a wealthy family. She's like a walking gold. Men watches her with desire for either lust or wealth. Women watches her with curiosity.

_Ghe? _She stopped walking and watched an apple stand. _Could she be?_

When it seems that she was satisfied she went on to walking. I approached the apple stand.

"Give me 5" I said to the seller and he handed me apples.

_Whine_ Abutiu cried in my arms. "I'm sorry sire. Please hold still"

I ran after Juri. We hid behind a wall. When I'm sure it is secure I threw the apple to Juri. As if an instinct she caught it nicely.

Juri looked around wondering where it come from. My mouth hangs in amazement. Her awareness in her surroundings is absolute.

When she is sure that she's isolated she sat in the street while eating the apple I threw or so I thought.

"Come out Menes" she calls out.

Hesitant I walked out of hiding and let go Abutiu. Abutui's tail wags wildly as he met Juri's open arms. Juri stared at me laughing.

"You're spying on me?" she crossed her legs.

I watched the ground knowing I am guilty of such act "I don't mean harm"

"So do I" she answers almost immediate "-but that's not enough to make you believe, right? So, why should I believe you?"

"I-" I was cut off when I saw that she took a deep breath. _Oh NOO_

I scramble towards her with my hand outstretched to cover her mouth before a scream escape.

"Listen to me. I'm doing this for General Rameses's safety not for my own desire" I panicked.

Her small built pressed gently to me. She carries a lovely smell from her hair. _Wait! Focus…_

When I felt that she is no longer struggling I peeled her away from me.

"If you mean that then why not have a close inspection?" she says as she look away.

"What do you mean?" I said surprised.

"Take me with you" her eyes were dead serious.

My face exploded from the heat of embarrassment "Do not fool me. I am not such a low life that will do such thing to a defenseless girl."

"You're thinking wrong. I do not mean that" she stomps her feet and covers her face.

"Oh so you're not trying to seduce me?" I asked frankly.

"No. I just want you to believe me" her voice became a squeak.

"Alright. I'll do it. A close observation it is since you brought it up then you're not against it" I swallowed ever word.

"Deal" she says and stood.

_**Bonus Info:**_

_Name: Meskhenet_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 5'3 ft. (160.02 cm)_

_Status: Servant/Maid_


	6. Chapter 6

**Troubled Heart**

_**JURI**_

"_I'm sorry" my mother's tears slides down her beautiful face as her cold hands wrap around my neck. Her eyes begs for forgiveness and regret. My head was spinning from the drug she has given me early this morning._

"_I'm so sorry my darling but I cannot raise you, I will follow you afterwards sweetie" Her smile was bitter and nothing like her usual mild and warm smile._

_My father cannot marry my mother since her family was poor so she end up raising me on her own. My mother still met with him though and tried everything he can to help from afar but his parents found out about it eventually. My mother was fired from her job and we lost our money and everything._

"_I'm sorry my darling. Please forgive me" she cried again. Her slender hands around my neck tightened, cutting the air that I inhale._

_I struggle and claw for air. Crying. Begging her to stop. Asking her why?_

"Juri" Menes shook me hard out of my dreadful dream. My face wet from my own tears and sweat.

The sight of him brought me relief. My hand curl around Menes neck and as if an instinct he racks me back and forth like a baby to be put to sleep.

"You ok?" Menes moved a lack of damp hair behind my ear. He watches me with concern and curiosity.

It has been a while since I started staying with Menes. He has grown accustomed to my grieving nightmares every night but not ones did he try to pressure me in to telling him about it. Many times he'll even bring Abitui to see me so I'd feel better or bring the most luxurious food from the palace. He'll be gone in the day and come running at night just to get home as early as he can.

"I'll go get water from the well" my excuse may be lenient but the truth is I just don't want my attachment for him to grow more than it already did this few months. I'm starting to accept my life as an Ancient Egyptian citizen.

I rush out the house made of mold, carrying the bucket with me. As I walk Ma caught up to me with her gossiping mouth.

"Juri are you going to get water?" Ma asked.

I nod at her as my response.

"Have you heard? General Ramses's household are looking for more maids. Oh I'd kill to get in it" she giggles "my family is also looking for a consort for me since I've been making excuses to not get married this many years. Sigh… You're lucky to have Menes you know. He's handsome and has high status under General Ramses. Even though you two are together for three months now how come you're not yet with child?"

_Because I'm under observation_.

_But I do think about how wonderful my life would be if I am his wife. _The thought makes me smile.

_What type of girl does he like? Is it someone like me? _

_No….._

_In this world I have nothing so I can't offer anything. _

_I can't cook_

_I'm average looking_

As we walk we spotted a three Egyptian soldiers kicking a child around 10 years old. The child was stick thin and covered in dirt.

Ma gasp beside me "How horrible"

"Give us the money" one of the soldiers that seem to be in a higher rank of all of them says. Maybe the chief. He wore many accessories. As he kick the child a grin of amusement cross his face.

"We don't have anymore" the child says while he sobs.

The citizens pretend not to see the scene. This past few months I also learned that the country is under corruption. Many girls my age who don't have enough money end up in the prostitution and the most decent job that you can get if you're lucky enough is in the palace or if you are married to a military man. For men is either a mercenary, a business man or of course military. The country is run by the royal family.

Ma grabbed me by the arm and motioned at me to keep walking. Being affiliated to the victim of the soldiers is the last thing you want to be since they have status. Bumping in to them makes you as good as dead.

I caught a glimpse of the child and beside him seem to be his mother. She crawls crying in the floor begging them to stop. The child's eyes wonders around for a moment hoping for someone to help and it spotted me. His eyes makes my skin crawl to its very shell.

_Good, he's not bleeding. Maybe I can stop by later and bring them some food to help. _

"Give me his hand" the chief says "Do you know the penalty not paying tax?"

"Yes we're aware sir… so please….." she cries "I'll have it by tomorrow"

"You say that many times already…. Show me his finger" the chief says.

The man nod at his followers then unsheathed his dagger, pointing to the frightened child. The two followers push the kid down flat in the ground and his hand behind his back. The mother screams while she pulls on the man's sleeves.

I swipe my arm away from Ma then rush between the child and the chief then grab the child away from the two soldiers. I put some distance between us.

"What are you doing girl?" one of the followers spoke.

"...I…." _It's too late to turn back now Juri _

The chief sneer at me "Give us the kid girl and we might let you go" they step closer to me and the child. All eyes were at me. The crowd that seem not to care in now watching. Ma rush to me.

"What are you doing Juri?" she whispers as she tag on my arm again but this time I stood my ground.

"Show me" I say to the three guards, ignoring Ma's plea.

"Sir please give her no mind. You see-" Ma's words dissolved in the air when I step forward.

"Show me cut your own finger first" I say my eyes stared back at them.

"What?" the crowd, the soldiers and Ma exclaim out of disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind girl?" the chief doesn't look pleased by my claim.

"I believe you are the same sir. Beating up a child and his crippled mother does not seem right don't you think?" I say, my voice steady.

"This woman and his child has not paid their tax in a month. If we don't become stricter to them they will not pay at all" the chief says.

"You're asking the impossible sir. I bet this two can't even take care of themselves. And I'm sure the tax is out of the question. Tell me where does the tax go?" I ask

"The troops supplies of course" he says with his head raised.

"And why is there troops?" my question continues.

"What nonsense are you s-"

"Why is there troop sir?" my sentence was slow but heavy.

"We protect the country" he says. _Now he is mad._

"Yes and the country is comprised with citizens. The citizens such as WE are that country. WE that you threaten to cut of the finger. In other words. Are you not trying harm us instead of protecting us?"

Everyone stared at the chief even his followers can't help wonder.

_Tsk _"Let's go this is getting boring" the chief turn away followed by the other two.

When their presence are completely gone I went to the woman and her child. The boy straggles to lift his crippled mother. I grabbed her other arm over my shoulder to help her up. Ma stared at us with terrified eyes but end up grabbing the woman's leg anyways to help.

"Thank you so much" the woman got a hold of my hand and kissed it many times while crying.

Ma is about to cry herself because of the trouble I just put her through but say no complain "let's go Juri" she says with her trembling voice.

She said nothing as we scoop water. When we were about to head back she finally started yapping.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten us killed" she says.

"But we didn't" I pointed out the fact. _I have crossed the law many times in Japan_

"What if we did? Besides what were you thinking? They will get back at you. I'm sure they'll find you easily. You stand out like wolf in the heard of sheep" She says.

She scolded me till we reach the house where Menes waited for me patiently. His brows raised. I let out a deep breath as I pass him.

"I'm sure I don't have to ask" he grabbed a handful of brown hair and tied it in a ponytail behind his head.

"News travels fast" I put down the bucket.

"We'll talk about it later. I need to go and don't you go out" his eyes were sincere that there will be consequence.

He left leaving me alone. _It's lonely. _I sat in the bed wondering how everything went wrong and why. _Is he mad at me now? _

Menes left his dagger in the table. _I should go and give it to him. _I grabbed the weapon and scurry out of the mold house after Menes.

_**Menes**_

"Menes" Nefert bounced at me, pressing her bosom in my arm.

"Princess Nefert, how do you do?" I gently peel her arm off.

Me, General Ramses and Nefert grew up together like siblings and this has become her way of showing affection. In all of Ramses sisters her head is the finest but I wouldn't dare step across the boundaries, besides she's more like a sister to me. Unlike Juri she is more forward and cheerful.

Juri value her femininity more and likes to observe. She carries herself highly and mighty like she was born a royalty. When she sits she never forget to straighten her skirt and back. She walks quietly and glides as if dancing. She speaks very little but listen attentively. _They say in my country, a person who does not say much has a lot of opinion. _She shows expressions that never match her words like when she's afraid she keeps it neutral and when she thinks somethings funny she looks pained. I'm sure she's forcing herself not to laugh which is funny. Most of the time she just stares as if she knows what you're thinking.

"What's so funny?" Nefert watches me. She distant herself a bit like I'm creepy.

_I guess thinking about Juri made me laugh a bit._

"Can you do me a favor?" Nefert spoke again. _Now she's getting to the point why she's happy to see me. _

"Speak" I said. Thinking ahead what words is coming out of her bubbly mouth.

"Please talk to my brother about letting me go to Mitanni?" she says with her eyes begging.

"What? Why do you found to go to Mitanni?" the sound of the word made me shiver.

Egypt was not in good terms with Mitanni. Their ruthless ruler Prince Mattiwaza "Prince of Darkness" refused to sign a treaty against Hittite and threaten to destroy Egypt and take our woman.

"I found my future husband. This time it's the one" her eyes shining with expectation.

"Even I'm against this but I'll see what I can do" I say crossing my arm.

Her face becomes even brighter and she jump on me. She hug me laughing but I stood there. _We don't want rumors going around do we?_

_**Juri **_

My insides tremble as I watch the scene play before me. Menes is hugging a beautiful woman with a very nice body. _No it's because she has a healthy and huge rack_ (Juri meant Nefert's chest). A while ago he was only staring at her with admiration (Menes was thinking about Juri at that time). Now they're touching and making out (They weren't -_-).

I was enraged that I almost forgot to breath. I ran away as fast as I can trying to forget what I've witnessed and not watching where I'm going.

**Bang** I crashed in the ground after hitting something. When I look up Ramses looked down on me, eyes wide with surprise.

"My little cat" he says as if he found a golden egg.

"It's Juri" I replied, wiping my eyes.

"You don't look well but not bad either" he grabs my arm and steady me in my feet "Are you alright? Tell me where you live and I'll take you home"

When he said home Menes appeared in my head. _But he already has a girlfriend. I cannot bear to even look at him. _

"Nowhere" I say it plainly.

Ramses did not ask further. It would be very odd for a girl who is dressed with clean clothes and well fed to have no home in over a month already.

"Alright I'll take you to my home" he says happily.

He took my hand and led the way. I don't dare look at my surrounding and keep my eyes in the ground.

_**Bonus Info:**_

_Ancient Egyptian Military Ranks:_

_Pharaoh / the King__**:**__ The Pharaoh was considered the commander in chief and all were to abide by the king's decision and orders. Sometimes Pharaoh used to physically lead the military while sometimes he only gave commands to be followed on the field. (King Horemheb)_

_General__: Was referred to as the overseer of the army. The general was considered to report directly to the king. (Usher Ramses)_

_Lieutenant commander__: Used to serve as a senior officer in the military._

_Overseer of the Mediterranean coast and Nubian frontier fortresses__: This was the military official who was provided with the responsibility of handling Nubian frontier and Mediterranean coast fortresses efficiently for the Egypt._

_Garrison troops Overseer__: This was the official who was considered the head of the garrison troops for ancient Egyptian military._

_Troop commander__: Considered the head of a couple of regiments and was provided also the designation of a brigadier as head of a fortress or a brigade. (Commander Seti)_

_Captain of the troop__: Subordinate to the troop commander was the captain of the troop and in charge of the troop in absence of the troop commander_

_Commander of 250 soldiers__: As the name implies, this rank referred to a military official who was provided a team of 250 soldiers_

"_Greatest of Fifty", the lowest commander__: One soldier performing best among others was promoted to this rank. (Arti Menes)_

_Soldiers__: Well this could be considered the lowest rank of the ancient Egyptian military hierarchy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep or let go**

_**Ramses**_

I watch Juri rub Abutui's pelt in her lap. Her wavy black hair falls elegantly down her shoulders to her torso. Her olive skin is lighter than our women. _She's no Egyptian. _Her eyes were big and dark as midnight in her small face. _Nor is she a Hittite. _Her built is skinny but lean. _Babylonian is too far. What is she?_

Abutui enjoyed her company so much that he rolled over to his back, showing his belly or also known to animals a sign of trust.

Juri who was crying a while ago seem to now enjoy herself. The thought of her crying made me snicker. Normal people would cry with their brows creased together or even their nose dripping with snot but for Juri she cries with a bored surprised looking face but a tear coming out her eyes. _I guess she have a problem in showing emotions._

"Your dog is beautiful" she spoke softly without looking at me.

_Is she trying to start a conversation?_

"Yeah" I say.

Once again silence surround us. _Say something. Damn it._

"So what brings you here?" I say with a smirk.

"You brought me here"" she says.

_Oh right._

_**Juri**_

It was already the middle of the night but I'm still wide awake and Ramses never left. He sat quietly by the door. We were in the same exact room that I was put before but this time it wasn't against my will.

Making a conversation with him is useless since he answers me with a short sentence. _It wasn't even a sentence, maybe a word._ He seem to be irritated that he doesn't look like he wants to be in the same room as me.

_At this moment I'd rather have Akila with me. At least we would have a lot of things to talk about. It's a lot better than talking to this bastard who grins stupidly like he's better than me. If I could I'd slap that stupid face. Funny how much nasty words I could use to describe him in a simple paragraph._

_Is it safe for me to be here? But maybe I'm as stupid as him. I liked a man who already have a woman in his life._

_Sleeping is better right now than grieving for something that was never was mine._

I adjust myself in the lounge chair with Abutui in my side. I covered myself with a blanket just in case Ramses had a change of mind and decided to attack me again.

_**Next Day….**_

_**Menes**_

Juri didn't come home last night and a message came saying that she'd be staying in Ramses's residence.

_Good thing she's safe. _

I walk peacefully in the long hall of Rameses's household. Every nook and cranny scream of royalty from the explicit vases that stood firmly beside the hall. Many would lay their life to have such fine riches. The veranda where the peaceful scenery of the whole city was shown and was left unnoticed by anyone who passes by. I too grew up in this fine castle. I was taken in by Ramses' mother since my mother was killed along with my father. Since then I pledged my loyalty to Ramses to repay my lifelong debt.

I turn to the corner of the hall where Juri stood leaning in the wall. She stare at me with a surprise expression. A quick turn and again she's in her feet, back turned on me. Ready to speed off but not fast enough to get away from my reach and turn her to face me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"…I…" she stammer and her face steaming red

"I…hate your face"

She slap my hand away and scurry off.

"What?" I stood there, stunned by her words.

I don't know why but that insult left its mark. It really pisses me off.

Some part of me maybe not be fully grown yet because I am now chasing a teenage girl in the hall wanting to pound her for saying such childish things.

We played chase, around and around and no one seem to mind. No one tried to get in the way either.

Out of breath our pace finally slowed down. I got a hold of Juri finally who's now in her knees.

A familiar face appeared in the hall with a stern face. General Ramses did not hide his distaste when he saw us. He walked briskly towards us. Every steps carry a warning.

"What are you doing?" Ramses shook Juri's arm away from me so hard she slam in to him.

"We're discussing some stuff that does not concern you Usher" Juri swipe her arm from his grip.

_Since when did she became comfortable enough to use first name verses?_

"Oh. I'm afraid it does my dear lady for Menes is one of my men, in fact we're close brothers since we grow up together. I'm closer to him than anyone could" Ramses smiles boldly.

I stood watching the two stare each other down. For some reason I don't have the guts to go in and join their conversation that is based on me. Even the servants did not dare.

Ramses click his tongue between his teeth "But since I am a busy man and I have a title to keep. I must leave you two be"

"Oh yes and I do have free time so I'll hang out with Menes since we have some discussing to do for only between us" Juri intertwine her arm to mine.

"Actually I'll be needing him with me since I need his help with some things" Ramses look at me from the corner of his eyes.

_**JURI**_

_If anyone can get under my skin it certainly would be Ramses._

_Every word slaps me like a heavy boulder._

_This gay man ticks me off like a pest._

Ramses pass by me smiling. Menes followed but stop beside me for a moment.

"Relax your face. You give off wrong impressions" Menes says then pats my shoulder.

_**Menes**_

"Report?" Ramses spoke, commanding.

"It seems the resistance is growing in numbers. Even the royal family is overwhelmed. Dealing with Hittite and bandits that interfere with trading industry is harsh enough" I say.

"Yes and the royalty also raised the taxes thinking that wealth will solve it all. It actually made everything more difficult since the citizens became more aware of the king and queens reckless decisions." Ramses watches a cup of water in the table. He looks more and more unhappy.

"This is not quiet turning out any good for Egypt's future" I sigh.

"The citizens starts to turn on the government and joined the revolutionists instead but many still is loyal to the monarchy"

"Your highness you yourself have a bit of royal blood. Why not take your position? Besides you have many supporters that will back you up with gratitude"

"Pfft" Ramses laughs "Going against the resistance will only mean hurting the innocent citizens of Egypt that my father protected greatly. Besides let the mischievous Queen handle them"

"Oh and speaking about the Queen. It turned out that she became aware of Juri's existence" I cleared my throat.

"What?" Ramses choked on his own words.

"I was not able to tell you but yesterday Juri saved a family that was part of the resistance and during the argument it seems the defender became an inspiration to many that they no longer want to be a slave to the monarchy."

"This is troublesome"

"Now the rebels are looking for Juri and even the Queen" I cleared my throat "Letting her go would be standing against the government but killing her would leave an uproar"

"Tsk" Ramses seem troubled.

Silence surrounded us for a moment.

"But it seems having her could be our tramp card" a grin appeared in his face.

"What are you suggesting your highness?"

"Having her means we have control over the rebellions and the Queen does not have to know about Juri being in our hands"

"What about the servants?"

"I already told them not to get close to her and not to mind her at any cost or they would pay"

_So that's why no one dare stop her when I was chasing her_

"But your highness keeping her here is too dangerous for us" I say hesitant

Ramses look at me, puzzled "It seems you're quite taken by her Menes"

"No your highness. My first priority was always has been your safety."

"Then what do you think I should do?"

"Killing her would be my advice"

"No Menes. The battle field is dangerous. This is a game for me to get to the throne."

_But I only worry that she may manipulate you more than she already have._

"Even I were to get caught the King trust me more than he trusts his behalf, remember? I have conquered many cities for that fool"

_**Bonus Info:**_

_Ancient Egyptian System Ranks_

_Pharaoh_

_Government Officials_

_Soldiers_

_Scribes/Servant_

_Merchants_

_Artisan/Craftsmen_

_Farmers_

_Slaves_


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth or False**

_**Juri**_

I've lived my life without patience. Attacking without holding back or not thinking of the consequences. _When I know I'd win why should I hold back?_

I control my life as I please and as I may with my own consent, so sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet the man I like so much is not too out of the question.

My hair still dripping from my midnight bath. The air is icy cold but refreshing.

The whole castle is fully guarded and even in the town street there are some soldiers wondering around that must be avoided.

_I'm no ninja but this is just too easy._

The ground is a bit steep and rocky and the alley smells like a dead rat but it is worth it if I get to see Menes.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

After the several seconds the door opens and Menes is now standing in front of me with a dagger at hand and in full alert. The sight of me showed that I'm the least person that he is expecting.

"Why are you here?" his voice alarmed in a whisper.

"I came to see you" I whispered back.

He looked behind me. His eyes searching for any appearance. When he was sure no one was there he sighs in relief.

"Get in" he says.

I sat shyly in the corner of the room. Menes's house is made of brick molded together and the roof is straw tied together to keep the sun or anything out. It is meant for a single person only. When I lived with him we had to share everything even the bed.

_The bed… I wonder if he also shared it with that woman. _The thought of it urge me to look at my small chest but sure enough there is something there. In my time the size B34 is not bad but here I don't compare at all. Women boldly expose their bosoms and let it bounce proudly like it's their trophy. Even their skin color matches their pride. In my world I was always marked uncute by my fellow teens because my skin is darker than theirs. Our policy is that the whiter you are, the prettier you get. My olive skin does not compute. My Italian mother who has the same olive skin fits the description of beauty further than I could ever reach.

The only one who thinks I'm cute is Ken.

_Sigh_

_What does Menes think of me? Too plain? No show? Boring?_

_The last person I want to be right now is me!_

_**Menes**_

Juri seems too far than she usually is. She fidgets from little sounds and keeps looking around.

"Is something the matter?" I asked finally.

"No…..Not at all" she says, a fragment of a lie lingers as she speaks

"Why did you come?"

"I have not seen you in a while so I thought I should drop by and say hi" her face relaxed and a grin crosses her lips.

"I have been well. Thank you" I crossed my arms.

"That's great" her smile widens.

Something feels wrong and there so much pressure in the air. She is not the same quiet Juri. This one seem to be forcing to make more conversation.

Juri looks at the unkempt bed then ones again turn eyes found mine. Her face change as if a trigger has been pushed. Her eyes is darker than usual and her mouth is no longer smiling. A stern face with a lot of distrust and looking down on me fills in.

"Several days ago before I moved in to Ramses's home I saw something that surprised me. It was the day I exchange words with the soldiers" her lips pressed together.

_Has she found out about the rebellions and the impact she made?_

My mouth became dry as I wait for her to speak again.

"I saw you with a woman. She's a beauty" she blinks.

The tension came crashing and disappear in the thin air.

_A woman? Does she mean….._

"Nefert?" I ask.

"Was that her name? She was blond woman with…...a …um she's quiet pretty" her voice stumble.

"She General Ramses's sister and we grew up together. Nothing more" I say.

Juri's eyes sparkle as if I gave her the most expensive gift in the world.

"Oh….. I….. I guess I better get going. After all it is already this late" she says.

"I'll accompany you then" I say.

_Her embarrassed face made me wonder if she has maybe feelings for me._

_**Juri**_

Being walked by the man you like in the middle of the night to your room is very romantic. Especially when shirt hang loosely in his nicely toned shoulder while his muscle tenses when he pushed my door open. He is irresistible to a woman's eyes. He looks down on me with his long lashes and brown eyes. Just being under his sight already makes my knees buckle or faint.

_Why does this man find my weakness so easily?_

Without thinking my two hand grazes his high cheekbones, down his thick neck and Adam's apple. I knew that my face has already betrayed me and I can no longer hide my desire.

He stood still as if he's surprised.

_I wonder what would you do if you knew what I'm thinking. Would you accept me?_

_Just the sight of you makes my world go round without an orbit._

_Why is it so strong towards you?_

I stood on my tiptoes and closed my eyes, savoring his smell mixed with the earth.

_**Menes**_

Juri's eyes looked pained and begging.

_Why does she look that way?_

I have always saw women a pain and never pay attention to them but somewhere in Juri's eyes seem to hold my interest. Her dark eyes that shows nothing beyond.

She close the distance between us and closed her eyes.

Being with her is unsafe. I know. I must keep General Ramses my first priority. But Juri is our key through the rebellions. Pushing her away will make her not cooperate.

_Besides it seems General Ramses fancies her._

_My General fancies her which mean she could become his lover._

_Having a commoner as a lover?_

_No good._

_Maybe this is an opportunity? _

_We can use her and keep her away from the General at the same time. I must take her for myself._

I did not hold back and kiss Juri. She kisses me back as if she's hungry for affection.

_**Bonus Info:**_

_I'm sorry I can't put what happened after kissing *Blush*. Just imagine Juri and Menes doing it. _

_*BEEP* the *BEEP* has the *BEEEEEEEEEEEEP* _


End file.
